


Cherry Wine

by nushiewrites



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nushiewrites/pseuds/nushiewrites
Summary: Bowie sat in his pick up truck and sighed. Why was he still with Miranda? Why didn't he break things off? She keeps hurting him, but… She keeps insulting him and testing him down, but…That's only sometimes. Most of time she's lovely. She loves him so much. She's so sweet and be beautiful and he'd be crazy for leaving her.a song fic based off Cherry Wine by Hozier





	Cherry Wine

_Her eyes and words are so icy, oh, but she burns._

 

Bowie sat in his pick up truck and sighed. Why was he still with Miranda? Why didn't he break things off? She keeps hurting him, but… She keeps insulting him and testing him down, but…

That's only sometimes. Most of time she's lovely. She loves him so much. She's so sweet and be beautiful and he'd be crazy for leaving her.

 

_Like rum on the fire._

 

She's fiery and passionate, he can’t, he just can't. And maybe her passion is too much sometimes. And sure, it feels like she's setting him on fire and burning him to the ground, but… Bowie groaned, and opened his car door.

 

_Hot and fast and angry as she can be, I walk my days on a wire._

 

He’s always so careful around her. He never fights back and never does anything to make things worse. But even so, he's never not on edge. He's always vigilant, trying to make his actions perfect so she doesn't have any reason to lash out. What does it matter, since it’s always his fault anyway.

Bowie shook his head. He needed to get Miranda out of his head. He grabbed his gardening tools and knocked on the front door of Celia’s house. He greeted her with a big smile and she gave him a welcoming hug. He tried his best, but involuntarily, he flinched from the pain of being held tightly with bruises littering his skin.

 

_It looks ugly, but it’s clean. Oh mama, don’t fuss over me._

 

“Bowie, why did you flinch like that?” Celia asked sternly. Bowie was panicking on the inside, but he just nervously rubbed the back of his neck and lied.

“Oh, it’s nothing, I just tripped and fell on the way over here, and I got a bit scratched up,” he said, hoping she wouldn't catch on. Celia knew he was lying. He was her son, in a way, and she could always tell when her children were hiding something.

“Here, let me clean it, so it doesn't get infected,” Celia said, walking away from Bowie to retrieve the first aid kit.

“That’s really not necessary,” he called out, but Celia wasn't having it. She had him sit down on a chair, and she opened and placed the kit on the counter beside him.

“Show me the cut,” she insisted, trying to reveal the truth.

“You don't have to do this. It’s really just a small cut, just a scratch,” he resisted. Celia gave him a Look, and he sighed. There was no way around this. He took off his jacket and that was the first indication that something was wrong, with a little bit of a bruise peeking out from under his shirt. “Sorry ‘bout this,” he muttered before taking off his shirt. Celia was stunned. There at least five or six bruises on his torso that she could see. Before she could ask who did this, Bowie whispered “It’s Miranda.”

 

_The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine_

 

“What are you doing, Bowie?” Celia asked concernedly.

“Celia, don't worry, she's so comforting, and yeah a little possessive, but everything make sup for that. Don’t- I'm okay,” Bowie pleaded. He hopped of the chair, out his clothing back on, and began to leave in a panic.

 

 _Open hand or closed fist would be fine_ _  
_ _The blood is rare, and sweet as cherry wine_

 

But Celia wouldn't let him leave. She stood in front of the door and wrapped Bowie in a soft hug.

“Bowie, you don't deserve this,” she whispered.

“I- I'm okay Celia. Our relationship is wonderful,” he said. _I'm scared_ , he thought.

“I love it,” he said. _I can't stop_ , he thought.

“She’s beautiful,” he said. _There's beauty in the pain_ , he thought.

 

 _Calls of guilty thrown at me, all while she stains_ _  
_ _The sheets of some other_

 

“Just stay here today. And tonight. You're family, and I won’t let you go through this,” Celia asked, although it wasn't really a question. Bowie nodded, relenting. Celia smiled. “Perfect! Andi’s room is free so you can sleep there if you'd like. Now let's garden and take our mind off things.”

After a long day of planting flowers and humming to songs that didn't exist, Bowie said a thank you to Celia, and went up to lie down on Andi's bed. He didn't sleep then, but just thought. An hour later, she got a call from Miranda.

“Babe, where are you?” she asked.

“I’m at Celia's. She's pretty lonely without Andi here, so I'm staying the night,” he said.

“Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure. You're not totally sleeping with some other girl.”

“I-I'm not! Mir, I promise! I-I can get Celia to talk with you to show you.”

“You’re begging. Just how I like it,” she said, and Bowie could practically hear her smirking. He also heard a deep voice call out and say ‘Miranda, what's taking so long? C’mon, you're giving me blue balls.’ Miranda then said into the phone , “Sorry babe, I got to go, see you,” and hung up. Bowie sighed, and rubbed his temples.

 

 _Thrown at me so powerfully, just like she throws_ _  
_ _With the arm of her brother_

 

Bowie thought he was stealthy when he left Andi’s room, but Celia knew what he was going to do before he even tried.

“Sneaking out, are you?” Celia asked plainly with a raised eyebrow. Bowie pursed his lips.

“Uhh, no, nope. Not at all. I’m juuust… going to take a walk…,” Bowie said. He chuckled nervously.

“I’m not her. I’m not going to hurt you. But I’m not going to let her hurt you,” Celia said firmly. Bowie shut his eyes for a moment. His breathing began to pick up.

“C-Celia, I-I-I need to be there. She’s- she’s- i-it’s going to be worse. I need to go back. I need to calm her down. I shouldn't've- I shouldn’t've come here,” Bowie stammered as he walked past Celia, out the front door, and into his truck. Before Celia could chase after him, he turned the engine on, and drove back to Miranda’s place. He used the spare key to unlock the door, and checked on Morgan. He smiled when he saw her sleeping. Bowie was glad nothing was happening to her. She was never there whenever Miranda got angry and that was a good thing but it might not always be like that for her, and he knew he needed to help Morgan, but he kinda needed to help himself first, because he heard the door unlock and Miranda was home. Bowie smiled softly at the sight of her. She was lovely. Miranda walked across the apartment living room and planted a kiss on Bowie’s forehead.

“Oh, honey, you look so lost without me,” Miranda whispered, and Bowie couldn’t tell whether his anxiety levels were spiking or dropping.

“I-I missed you,” he mumbled shyly. “Celia turned out to be okay.”

“Good. There’s no need for you to be around people that don’t care about you. Remember what I told you about Bex? I bet you the whole family is like that,” Miranda cooed. The words wrapped around Bowie’s mind and he looked her in the eye. He shed a single tear. “Oh, it’s okay, you don’t have to cry,” she wiped away his tear, “It’s over now, you don’t have be with them.” Bowie just cried more. It wasn’t sobbing, but it was the quiet kind of crying. Miranda’s mood suddenly shifted. “I told you, _Steven_ , stop crying. Be a man! How can you be my boyfriend and protect me when you’re this weak?!” Miranda whisper-shouted as to not wake up Morgan.  He couldn’t stop. Goodness, he was trying, but he couldn’t stop. He was just so scared.

She shoved him against the wall.

 

 _But I want it, it's a crime_ _  
_ _That she's not around most of the time_

 

Despite it all, he still craved for her. Every time she would leave him and go for another guy, his chest would ache. He needed the support and the rock that she was. He needed her. He was dependent on her. And he couldn’t figure out how not to be.

 

 _The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine  
_ _Open hand or closed fist would be fine_

 

It didn’t matter. That’s he told himself. She loves me. That’s what he told himself. But he was left on Miranda’s couch after she went to her bed to sleep. He was only allowed to come to bed when he “manned up” and stop crying. But Bowie couldn’t stop crying for the life of him. He hated himself so much.

There was a knock on Miranda’s door. Bowie opened it without thinking, and there was Celia. She pulled him in for a hug, and she noticed fresh marks on his skin and an open wound.

“She hurt you,” Celia whispered.

“It’s not bad. I told you. _The blood is rare, and sweet as cherry wine_ .” _  
_ “Come with me Bowie. Please, come to your family,” Celia pleaded. Bowie didn’t have the strength to fight anymore tonight, and so, he let Celia take his hand and take him to her car and back to the Mack residence.

“Do you want to talk to me about it?” Celia asked. Bowie nodded as he sat down on Celia’s sofa in her living room.

 

_Her fight and fury is fiery_  
_Oh, but she loves_  
_Like sleep to the freezing_  
_Sweet and right and merciful, I'm all but washed  
_ _In the tide of her breathing_

“She loves me so much. She always tells me she loves me. And at one point I think I started to believe it more than the pain,” Bowie looked into Celia’s eyes and shed another tear, “Celia, why does she love me?” he asked, voice choking up. Celia, sitting next to him, took his hand.

“Bowie, she doesn’t love you. No one who loves you does that. Even though you want to believe her, she isn’t a good person. She’s like a temptress, drawing you in, then hurting you.”

“I-I I feel so gross and wrong, Celia. It’s like, I-I’m just hers. The last time, I think the last time I was happy was before I started dating her.”

“Why didn’t you try to leave or get help?”

 

 _And it's worth it, it's divine  
_ _I have this some of the time_

 

“Because she does love me! Sometimes, sometimes, she’s so, so sweet and nice and amazing and everything, but, but it’s worth it then. Because I have that. She makes the pain go away.”

 

 _The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine  
_ _Open hand or closed fist would be fine_

 

“Bowie, she caused the pain.” Bowie uncomfortably shifted his gaze.

“I know,” he whispered.

 

_The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine_

 

As Bowie drifted to sleep clutching onto Celia like a lifeline, she carded a hand through his hair. “You’re safe now, Bowie. You’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading this! i wrote this a long time ago when miranda and bowies relationship was first airing on the show and i never got around to posting it, but now that miranda is coming back next episode, this seems like the perfect opportunity!
> 
> [hit me up on tumblr](https://honey-stick.tumblr.com/)


End file.
